Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with Solid State Relays (SSR) and Industrial Power Controllers (IPC). Relays and controllers that use optical coupling for setting the ON or OFF condition and use power FET devices for switching AC or DC loads have been known to have some vulnerabilities with catastrophic load failure. These load failures can often cause destructive damage of relays and controllers, including burning or melting of enclosures, and/or failure of the load switching FETs. Conditions of the load, shorted or exceeding expected circuit load conditions should be protected to avoid damage or destruction of wiring, loads, SSRs, and IPCs.
As circuit technologies have improved in recent years, it has become more clear that isolated control signals as inputs and outputs from the circuit breaker provide advanced features and benefits to improve functionality to the relays and power controllers. Accordingly, there is a need to prevent catastrophic and destructive failure within SSRs and IPCs with added new features.